Forever
by stealth gato
Summary: What if you could be with the person you love forever? All you have to do is make them love you the same as you love them. Sounds easy... YAOI, LEMONS, LANGUAGE, ETC.
1. Chapter 1

Okay! New story WOOT!. I can't say much right now, just read.

**IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!** Because of the fact that this chapter was so long, i have split it into two halves... literally. There wasn't a good way to split the chapter really so I just put half here and half there. DO NOT LEAVE ME REVIEWS ABOUT THE WEIRD BREAK BETWEEN CHAPTERS!!!! I shall be very disappointed if that happens. I will warn you again at the end of the chapter in case no one read this part. you have been properly warned.

WARNING: YAOI. LANGUAGE. ETC.  
DISCLAIMER: Characters are not mine.

* * *

_If you can make him love you the same as you love him, you can be with him forever._

Sasuke sighed heavily as he took another drink of whatever it was he was drinking. Sasuke never really paid attention to what he ordered when he came into these types of places, he would just tell the bartender to give him the strongest thing they had and that was it. Whatever it was he was drinking really wasn't having the effect he was wanting. Sasuke only ever came to these places when he wanted to forget who he was, or maybe 'what' would be the more accurate description. He was always Sasuke, no matter what, he just happened to be the hottest actor of the day and that's what he wanted to escape.

People didn't love Uchiha Sasuke, they loved the hot and romantic characters he plays. They didn't know him, how could they claim to love him? Sure there were plenty of TV specials, but they were mostly lies. His life hadn't been that tragic, most of the questions were taken out of context or manipulated to make it sound like something he never said in the first place, his life now isn't that glamorous, his 'houses' were always set pieces during the interview. No, people didn't love him, they loved the characters he played, even if one of those characters was himself.

That's why on this particular night, Sasuke found himself in some low class, back alley bar trying to drown his problems with as much alcohol as he could consume without succumbing to alcohol poisoning. The small bar was fairly crowded, but not enough to make him feel claustrophobic, and also not enough for him to know the woman that kept 'accidentally' bumping into him was only doing it to get his attention. Sasuke smirked, if only she knew who he really was, but the red wig and pale blue contacts he was wearing assured him that no one could possibly recognize him. Sasuke sighed again as he was handed yet another glass of orange-ish colored liquid. The woman beside him sat down and looked over at him.

"What are you drinking?" She asked. Sasuke looked over at the girl, she looked like a teenager. Long golden blonde hair and big blue-green eyes, flawless pale skin and way too much makeup, yes she was definitely a teenager trying way too hard to get the wrong kind of attention.

"Do your parents know you're out so late?" Sasuke asked. The girl giggled and gently touched his arm. Sasuke glanced down at the small hand and perfectly manicured pink nails before lifting his arm and moving it out of the girl's reach.

"You sure are cute. You wanna dance?" The girl smiled prettily at him. Sasuke shook his head.

"Sorry, sweetheart, you're trying way too hard." Sasuke smiled and took a sip of his drink. The girl blinked, slightly shocked, before narrowing her eyes on him again.

"Then tell me what I can do to get your attention." She said gently while putting her hand high up on his thigh, her fingers softly brushing his inner thigh.

"Go home, little girl." Sasuke said taking the girls hand off of him once again. The girl pouted and tried to think of something else to do or say.

"One dance never hurt anybody." The girl purred leaning closer. Sasuke looked over at her with a dangerous look.

"Says who? Once dance with a rapist or killer would definitely hurt you." Sasuke said with a smirk. "Any man could easily overpower you and with as crowded, dark and loud as it is in here, no one would even hear your screams. All it would take is one dance." Sasuke said darkly. The girl blinked as fear filler her eyes. "Go home, I'm sure your parents are worried." Sasuke said before turning back to his drink. The girl nodded and quickly left her seat. Sasuke didn't care enough to see if she left the bar or moved on to someone else. Sasuke sighed, feeling sorry for the girl. He probably could have convinced her to do anything, she seemed desperate enough. That's all he needed, some scandalous affair with some teenage girl in some Podunk, hillbilly town in the middle of nowhere. The press would have a field day and his fiancée would probably go on a rampage. Sasuke sighed. His fiancée, yet another thing he was trying to escape. Yamanaka Ino. She was also a popular actress. They had starred in a movie together recently and became friends and the more they hung out the more rumors spread. Finally Sasuke proposed for the soul reason of stopping the rumors. Ino was thrilled and Sasuke wanted to hang himself. Not that he had anything against his fiancée, she was a good person to have as a friend but he didn't want her as a fiancée much less a wife. And now his wedding was in less than a month.

Sasuke sighed yet again and took a drink from his glass. He looked at his reflection in the mirror behind the bar. He looked terrible, but then again he had been consistently drinking for the past five hours and regretfully he was only tipsy at best. Sasuke made a mental note to not come to this bar ever again, their alcohol sucks. He looked past his reflection at the reflection of a man sitting in a booth behind him staring straight at him. The man smiled when they made eye contact. Not one of those 'hello person, this is kind of awkward so I'm going to smile to break the tension' smiles, but one of the 'bout time you started paying attention to me, I knew it was gonna happen sooner or later' smiles. Sasuke looked away quickly. How long had that man been watching him? The man had an eerie resemblance to the girl he had been talking to not even five minutes earlier, or at least it looked like it, the mirror was pretty dirty so he couldn't be sure. What if he was her brother? Or father? Sasuke sighed and cursed his luck. He waited another five minutes to see the blonde male still staring at him. Sasuke glared at the blonde, only to have him smile back as if it were nothing. Uchiha glares were nothing to smile at, they sent most men cowering in fear yet this man had the audacity to smile. The man got up and Sasuke's entire body tensed. With his luck, the guy was a relative of that blonde girl and would beat the living shit out of him.

"What are you drinking?" Asked a smooth tenor voice. Sasuke blinked and looked to his left where the blonde man was standing. He wasn't even looking at him, he was looking at his drink.

"What's it to you?" Sasuke asked moving his drink across the bar top and watching as blue eyes followed the movement.

"You've been drinking them for a while non-stop. I figured they must be good." The man said smoothly. Sasuke blinked slightly confused.

"Um, well I don't really know." Sasuke said, blushing when blue eyes finally turned to him. The blonde man smiled and motioned to the bar tender.

"I'll take two of what he's having." The blonde man said. The bartender smiled and nodded. It took about two minutes for the man to make both drinks. All this time, the blonde man said nothing and watched the bartender. Sasuke, however, found himself watching the blonde. He took in the other man's appearance starting with the blonde hair that looked incredibly messy but on closer inspection looked meticulously styled. He could only see the right side of the man's face, his face was young with big eyes and slightly rounded cheeks with three thin lines across the otherwise flawless tan skin, his nose was thin with a slight upward curve at the tip, his jaw line was strong and clean shaven. His long neck led to small shoulders covered with an orange long-sleeved button-up shirt that hung loosely over his thin frame, his black pants were tight to accent his long legs and black sneakers covered his feet. He looked pretty well put together considering the attire of most of the others in the bar was plaid shirts, jeans and work boots or tube-top and mini skirt. The bartender handed the blonde the drinks.

"Here you are, Naruto." The bartender said. The blonde nodded and smiled before turning to walk back to his table, not even giving Sasuke another glance. Naruto? The name was interesting. Now Sasuke was intrigued by the man. He looked once again into the mirror to see the blonde man sitting at the booth watching him. He had set one of the drinks in front of him and the other one was in front of the empty seat on the other side of the table. It was an invitation and Sasuke knew it. Sasuke turned and pushed through the small crowd trying to get to the bar and sat down in the empty place at the blonde man's booth. He didn't even need to look at the blonde to know he was smiling.

"That spot was reserved." The blonde man said.

"Really? For who?" Sasuke asked looking up at him. The blonde was watching him with amusement and excitement.

"My lover, unless you were wanting to take on that responsibility." The blonde smiled. Sasuke scoffed. He had heard better lines than that.

"Look, I know you wanted me to come over here. What do you want?" Sasuke snapped at the other man. He just smiled and leaned back in the booth with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Who says I need to want anything?" He asked. Sasuke sighed and examined the drink in front of him. "There's nothing in it, if that's what you're wondering." He said amusedly.

"I can never be too careful." Sasuke said eyeing the blonde. He just smiled.

"I don't have to use drugs to get you." The blonde said softly so Sasuke didn't really understand him. Sasuke sighed and took a drink. He didn't talk with the blonde, nor did the blonde try to talk to him. They drank silently while watching each other. Once they had finished their drinks the blonde looked at him. "You look better without the wig and contacts on, you know." He sighed. Sasuke blinked. This guy knew he was wearing a disguise.

"What makes you think I'm wearing a wig and contacts?" Sasuke asked trying to play it off. The man smiled. Sasuke cursed his luck, so this guy was some sort of stalker or something.

"I don't think you are. I know you are wearing them, Sasuke." The man said. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"How do you know who I am? No one in this bar should recognize me with this disguise." Sasuke said.

"Doesn't matter what you're wearing, I'll always be able to recognize you." He said softly, his tone held something in it that Sasuke couldn't quite place. It was almost reassuring and loving. Sasuke started to move out of the booth but found the blonde's foot in his bench, blocking his way out. "Where are you going?" He asked curiously.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Sasuke grit his teeth and glared at the other man. He sighed and shook his head.

"You always have to be difficult." He sighed.

"What do you mean? Have I met you before?" Sasuke asked. Blue eyes glistened mischievously.

"Yes." He said. Sasuke blinked. "And no." He added tilting his head to the right.

"What?" Sasuke asked. This guy was seriously messed up and not making any sense.

"You haven't met me yet, but I've met you." The blonde said.

"You're not making any sense." Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was starting to regret his decision of coming over to this booth.

"Just sit and talk. I'll explain everything later." The blonde said calmly. He motioned for the bar tender to bring over two more drinks.

"Explain now. If you're some sort of reporter, I don't do interviews without you talking to my publicist first." Sasuke said. The blonde laughed and shook his head.

"Believe me, Sasuke. I could care less about interviewing you." The blonde smiled.

"Then just who the hell are you?" Sasuke snapped.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He smiled.

"And your profession?" Sasuke asked. He really didn't want to be dealing with annoying reporters or photographers and hoped the man didn't say something like that.

"I'm a kindergarten teacher." Naruto smiled. Sasuke blinked. That one was new.

"And why the interest in my identity?" Sasuke asked.

"Just an interest in you." Naruto smirked and leaned on his elbows. Sasuke looked at the blonde. He was intrigued no matter how much he tried to deny it. This blonde man was so calm and confident that he couldn't help but be interested.

"Why me?" Sasuke asked also leaning forward.

"I don't remember, but I know that for as long as I can remember I've always had a special interest in you." The blonde's eyes sparkled with mirth. Sasuke sighed and looked at the man closely. Nothing about him seemed to signal any ill intent. He was just a normal guy having a drink in a bar.

"How far can you remember?" Sasuke asked. He had only been an actor for about five years so he was curious at the man's mental state.

"Much further than you can." He said vaguely.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked. The man had been saying weird things all night. Naruto shook his head and waved the question off.

"Oh, Sasuke, what are you doing in this bar anyway?" Naruto asked. "I mean not that I wasn't happy to see you here or anything, but it was kind of a shock."

"I just wanted to get away from everything for a bit." Sasuke said ignoring the weird comments from the blonde. Naruto laughed softly and Sasuke looked at him questioningly.

"No, I'm sorry. I just find it sort of ironic that you were the one to find me this time." Naruto smile. Sasuke again ignored the weird comment. In all reality, Naruto was probably just a fan who deluded himself into thinking he knew Sasuke, Sasuke had dealt with these kind of people many times before. Naruto stopped laughing and looked at Sasuke. "What were you trying to escape?" He asked.

"Everything." Sasuke shrugged.

"Oh, that's right you're an actor this time." Naruto nodded.

"Yeah." Sasuke sighed. "That and also trying to escape my fiancée."

"You don't love her." Naruto said. Sasuke looked up at him. Naruto had said it as if it were an obvious fact. Sure it was true, but Sasuke had never done anything to really make it obvious.

"So, marriages aren't always about love you know." Sasuke huffed.

"It's not like you're gonna stay married to her for very long anyway." The blonde smirked knowingly.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." Sasuke said moving the other man's foot out of the seat and getting up. He paid the bartender for the two drinks he had had at the table and left. The blonde sighed and watched the other leave.

"Why are you being so difficult this time, Sasuke?" He asked as he got up and tossed a few bills on the table before leaving as well. Outside Sasuke had run into the blonde girl from earlier and her three older brothers and was getting beaten pretty badly.

"-saying creepy stuff like that to our sister." Was all Naruto caught form their conversation before the biggest one decked Sasuke. Sasuke fell back but Naruto caught him.

"What's going on, boys?" Naruto asked. He knew them from when he taught the youngest brother in kindergarten a few years ago. They were a very tight-knit family, always sticking up for each other.

"This pervert said some nasty things to Ame." The oldest brother said. Naruto sighed and put Sasuke's arm around his shoulders. Sasuke had taken a pretty good beating and was mostly unconscious.

"Well you guys did your damage, now get out of here before I call Ibiki and have you arrested." Naruto said. The brothers nodded and they all got into the truck and sped off. Naruto slowly took Sasuke to his truck and then they drove to his apartment. Sasuke was a little more conscious but still needed help getting up the stairs.

"Why are you helping me?" Sasuke asked when Naruto unlocked his front door.

"You always need my help, don't you?" Naruto sighed taking Sasuke into the small one-roomed apartment and setting him on the bed. "They must have jumped you, normally you could have fought a group that small even if you are drunk." Naruto sighed taking Sasuke's shoes off.

"Hn." Sasuke answered staring up at the water stains on the ceiling. Naruto got on the bed straddling Sasuke's hips. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked looking at the blonde when he felt his shirt being unbuttoned.

"Checking to see what all they did to you." Naruto answered calmly as he opened Sasuke's shirt revealing the few bruises marring the pale chest and stomach. Naruto sighed and pulled Sasuke up by his shirt. "You really have gotten weak." He said getting off of the pale man and pulling him to his feet.

"What are you doing now?" Sasuke asked as his jacket and shirt were slid off of his shoulders and down his arms.

"Undressing you." Naruto said as if it were quite obvious. "You don't like to sleep with clothes on."

"How do you know that?" Sasuke asked.

"I know everything about you, Sasuke." Naruto laughed softly. Of course, the blonde was a crazy stalker fan he probably had every magazine article and TV special on him somewhere in the mess of the apartment. Really he should have been more worried being with this obsessive pervert, but he was too drunk to care. Naruto undid Sasuke's belt and pulled his pants and boxers off as well. It felt like he was on set for a movie, or maybe a photo shoot. He was used to people just pulling his clothes off and putting on a completely new set. Sasuke's mind wandering was stopped when he felt warmth surrounding his entire body. He blinked and realized he had been put into a warm bath. Naruto stood there with a washcloth in one hand and a bar of soap in the other, his orange shirt had been removed to show the white tank top underneath.

"Are you going to wash me?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow. Naruto smiled.

"You want me to? Oh, Sasu-chan, I forgot how needy you were." Naruto laughed softly. Sasuke growled and took the washcloth and soap from Naruto.

"Stop saying weird shit, it's starting to get on my nerves." Sasuke said.

"What am I saying?" Naruto asked cocking his head slightly. Sasuke sighed.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!** Yet again I'm telling you that the second part of this chapter is chapter 2. DO NOT LEAVE ME REVIEWS ABOUT THE WEIRD BREAK!!!! THIS IS YOUR SECOND NOTICE, IF ANYONE IGNORES THESE NOTES AND LEAVES A REVIEW ABOUT IT I WILL BE VERY UPSET!

hope you're enjoying so far, next part has the LEMON!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

SECOND PART OF CHAPTER 1. This picks up right where it left off, you didn't miss anything.

* * *

"You're just saying weird stuff that doesn't make sense. You act like you know me or something." Sasuke said as he started washing himself. Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh yeah? I'm sorry, I don't really pay attention to what I'm saying when I'm around you." Naruto blushed.

"See, there you go again." Sasuke said pointing at him.

"Damn, I'm sorry. It's just that if you knew the circumstances then you would understand. But you don't right now and so you can't understand but I do know them so it makes sense to me." Naruto tried to explain.

"What? You're just confusing me." Sasuke said.

"It's hard to explain." Naruto started.

"Well don't try. Just let me bathe in peace." Sasuke huffed and shooed Naruto away. Naruto blinked at him and hesitantly nodded. He left the bathroom and fell onto his bed.

"Did I get to you too late, Sasuke?" Naruto wondered aloud as he pressed his face into his pillow. Naruto sighed heavily and started to drift to sleep.

"I could rape you, you know." Sasuke said, bringing Naruto back to reality. Naruto turned to see Sasuke standing in the bathroom doorway with just a towel around his waist.

"You took off the wig and contacts." Naruto smiled seeing the dark hair and eyes.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you?" Sasuke sighed as he crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "Letting a stranger into your house. That's dangerous."

"You're not a stranger." Naruto smiled as he sat up and leaned on Sasuke's shoulder.

"You don't even know me." Sasuke told him.

"I know you better than anyone." Naruto countered.

"There you go again, saying weird shit." Sasuke said slightly dazed. Naruto's warmth and smell wrapped around Sasuke like a blanket. It felt so comforting and familiar. It made him dizzy.

"It isn't weird. It's the truth." Naruto said softly. Sasuke turned and looked at the blonde man. He really was attractive. His blue eyes had darkened slightly with lust, or maybe it was love. Sasuke touched Naruto's lips and the blonde leaned forward.

"Not on the lips." Sasuke said softly when he realized what Naruto was doing. Naruto immediately moved his target and kissed Sasuke's cheek gently. Sasuke knew there was no way he could stop what was going to happen (because he knew what was going to happen) but he figured if they never kissed on the lips, then it wouldn't be real so he wouldn't have to feel guilty about it. Naruto laid gentle kissed on Sasuke's cheeks and nose before pulling away. Black held blue for a few seconds but if felt like an eternity for Sasuke. He wanted the blonde to do something, but Naruto was waiting. Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheek and kissed his forehead before trailing kisses down his face. Naruto closed his eyes and smiled gently as Sasuke kissed him.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered when Sasuke pulled away.

"Hmm?" Sasuke asked tilting Naruto's chin up to expose his neck better.

"I'm really happy that I found you." Naruto smiled.

"Hn." Sasuke answered while kissing down the tan throat. Naruto gasped softly as he thread his fingers through silky black locks. Sasuke nipped Naruto's neck and shoulders before he pulled the white tank off. Naruto laid back on the bed while Sasuke trailed kisses over his shoulders across his chest and down his stomach. Naruto arched his back and moaned softly as Sasuke bit around his belly button.

"Nnn, Sasuke." Naruto moaned softly and tightened his grip on Sasuke's hair. Sasuke slowly moved back up Naruto's torso to suck on his neck. Naruto let go of Sasuke's hair to grip his arms. "Sasuke." Naruto whispered. Sasuke's eyes rolled back slightly at the sound of his name being whispered so heatedly. Something about the blonde man made Sasuke want more; his taste, his smell, his warmth, his voice Sasuke wanted all of it. He felt like he was being surrounded by everything that was this blonde man, like he was being consumed, but he didn't even care. Sasuke nipped along the tan jaw as the other man panted softly. One of Naruto's legs gently wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer so that their groins rubbed together.

"Ahn, Sasuke." Naruto moaned as he pressed his hips into Sasuke's. Sasuke could feel himself getting painfully hard with just the man's voice.

"Naruto, keep saying my name like that." Sasuke whispered biting the blonde's earlobe and sucking on it gently. With almost every breath, Naruto would breathe out Sasuke's name. Sasuke's arm went under Naruto's lower back and lifted his hips slightly to create more pressure as he rocked their hips together. Naruto moaned and gripped Sasuke's hair tightly. Sasuke kissed down Naruto's neck and across his shoulder.

"Please, Sasuke. Don't tease me anymore." Naruto panted. Sasuke smirked and sat up. Naruto whimpered and reached for him as if he were afraid Sasuke would leave. Sasuke took Naruto's hand and kissed it gently. Naruto smiled at him and watched him closely. Sasuke slowly undid the other man's pants and pulled them off while also pulling his boxers off. Sasuke's breath caught when he looked over the naked blonde. He was, in a word, perfect. Although Sasuke couldn't think of anything specifically spectacular about the blonde's body, he couldn't think of anything other than how perfect he was. He had a slim shape and a good amount of muscle, his tan skin had no tattoos or scars that he could see right away, his legs were long and strong. He looked like any regular man would, but Sasuke thought he was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen.

"I must be drunker than I thought." Sasuke muttered while shaking the thoughts out of his head. Naruto blinked up at him slightly confused. Sasuke touched his cheek and smiled softly at him, the blonde smiled back. Sasuke wanted really badly to kiss the blonde's pink lips, but resisted it and instead kissed his forehead. "Lube and condoms?" Sasuke asked. Naruto blushed and looked around.

"Um, well I don't really have any. I wasn't exactly expecting you so I wasn't prepared." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed and looked around the room. He found a bottle of ointment that he could use for a lubricant.

"Now what about condoms?" Sasuke asked mostly himself as he scanned the room.

"We don't need to worry about condoms." Naruto smiled at him.

"Why do you say that?" Sasuke asked looking at the blonde.

"Both of us are clean so we're not going to get anything." Naruto smiled. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat at Naruto's smile.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded and spread some of the ointment on his fingers. Sasuke had never cared whether his partners were men or women so he didn't really feel strange about randomly having drunken sex with some man he picked up from a bar. Slowly he pressed his first finger into the blonde's body. Naruto winced and hissed in pain. Sasuke's eyes rolled back. Naruto was so warm on the inside he could just imagine being in there. He wiggled his finger around to relax the muscles enough to put in a second finger. Naruto gasped and cried out as Sasuke started scissoring his fingers.

"Does it hurt?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head.

"It's okay." Naruto smiled at him even though his eyes were full of tears. Sasuke wiped the blonde's tears with his free hand and kept stretching him with the other. The blonde was so tight Sasuke could hardly believe it, and then something stuck him.

"You're not a virgin, are you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"No, but it's been a very, very long time." He gasped as Sasuke's fingers brushed his prostate. "Nnn, Sasuke right there." Naruto moaned and arched his back while pushing his hips down on Sasuke's fingers. Sasuke's breath hitched. God, that man was beautiful like this. Sasuke couldn't help to think anything but that. This blonde man was breathtaking and he couldn't explain why. Sasuke slowed his movements to gently press onto the other man's sweet spot as his fingers casually moved in and out of the other's body. Naruto bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut the pleasure was just too much.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Ahn Sasuke, I think I'm gonna cum." Naruto panted and pressed onto Sasuke's fingers.

"Really?" Sasuke asked while massaging the blonde's member. Naruto grit his teeth and whined through his nose, he was so close. Sasuke just smirked.

"You're always teasing me." Naruto gasped as Sasuke squeezed his erection in just the right spot to keep him from cumming.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked as the blonde pouted. Sasuke leaned down and kissed the blonde's face apologetically. "Sorry, but it wouldn't be fair." Sasuke said. Naruto clicked his tongue at him.

"You say that now." Naruto sighed. Sasuke kissed his shoulder and pulled his fingers out. Sasuke pulled his towel off, surprised it had stayed on for this long and rubbed a bit of the ointment on his erection. Slowly he pressed into the blonde. Naruto cried out and dug his nails into Sasuke's shoulders. "You didn't prepare me enough, bastard!" Naruto shouted at him as he tried not to cry. Sasuke wiped the tears from his cheeks and pulled Naruto into his lap.

"I'll wait till you're ready." Sasuke said in Naruto's ear while licking the shell. He was quite proud of himself for being so collected when inside he was dying, being inside the blonde felt absolutely amazing. He was using all of his control to keep from pounding into the other man. Naruto was so hot and tight on the inside it was making Sasuke go crazy. Naruto trembled slightly and held tightly onto Sasuke as he tried to calm down. Sasuke could feel Naruto's shaky breaths fanning over his shoulders and chest. It was actually a huge turn on. Again Sasuke felt like he was being suffocated from the sensation of the other man. Naruto took a shaky breath and pressed his face into Sasuke's neck.

"Okay, you can move." Naruto panted softly. Sasuke nuzzled Naruto's head and gently gripped his hips before slowly moving out and then back in. Naruto gasped and tightened his grip on Sasuke. Sasuke grimaced when he felt Naruto was bleeding.

"Shit you're bleeding." Sasuke said looking down to see the slight red stain on his lap.

"Not much. It's cause you didn't fully prepare me, how the hell am I supposed to fit that huge thing inside of me?" Naruto panted. His tone made it seem like they had had this conversation before, like it was some inside joke that Sasuke was supposed to understand. Sasuke nipped at Naruto's ear and kept moving. "Nn, Sasuke." Naruto moaned as Sasuke moved in and out of him.

"Go faster?" Sasuke asked.

"Please." Naruto breathed. Sasuke let Naruto fall back on the bed and grabbed the blonde's hips tightly before quickening his pace. Naruto arched his back as Sasuke grabbed one of the long legs and threw it onto his shoulder, giving him even deeper access. Naruto screamed in pleasure when Sasuke pounded directly into his prostate. Sasuke watched the expressions on Naruto's face. He couldn't look away, the blonde was too sexy. Every time Sasuke looked at the blonde's face he found himself getting more aroused. Eventually Sasuke leaned forward and occupied himself with marking the blonde's neck so that he wouldn't have to look at the sexy expressions, it was getting to be more than he could handle.

"Sasuke." Naruto breathed.

"Nn?" Sasuke groaned. His eyes widened slightly. He groaned? Uchiha Sasuke didn't groan, he knew he had more control than that.

"Sasuke, please, I'm so close." Naruto begged softly. Sasuke couldn't help the moan that escaped, it was all too much and he was losing control. Sasuke pounded into the blonde man as fast and hard as he could and it wasn't long before the blonde exploded. Sasuke followed shortly after. Sasuke looked over Naruto. "What?" Naruto asked as if he knew the answer.

"It's not enough." Sasuke panted. Naruto smirked and traced his fingers down Sasuke's chest.

"Then we'll keep going until it is." Naruto whispered. Sasuke's body shuddered. Naruto's voice was enough to get him fully erect again. Sasuke flipped Naruto onto his stomach and lifted his hips while thrusting into him in one fluid motion. Naruto cried out in pleasure and Sasuke started pounding into him. Sasuke kissed up Naruto's spine and saw two thin scars on his back, one on each shoulder. They would have been impossible to see if he hadn't been so close. Sasuke gently touched them. "I don't know what they're from." Naruto said breathily.

"Hmm?" Sasuke asked biting Naruto's neck. Naruto gasped and arched his back while pressing his hips into Sasuke.

"Aunn, don't stop." Naruto moaned as he gripped the sheets. It went on like that for who knows how long, it could have been days or just a few hours, and after so many rounds (Sasuke lost count after 7 and Naruto lost count after 13) the two men laid on the bed completely satisfied. Sasuke panted softly as he stared at the ceiling. He could hear Naruto breathing heavily beside him but didn't have enough strength to move his head to look at him. Sasuke had never had a partner like this before. Having sex until you physically can't move any more was a first for Sasuke. It wasn't like with Ino where after one or two rounds he was bored. And it wasn't like the first one or two rounds weren't satisfying with the blonde, because they were amazing. It was more like Sasuke was addicted, that if he still had strength to move at that moment he would still be going at it with the blonde and the other man wouldn't complain one bit. It was as if he had been deprived of food and then was let loose on an all you can eat buffet; his body was starving to have the blonde man. Sasuke felt Naruto's hand on his arm. Only moving his eyes, he looked over at the blonde to see the other was asleep. Sasuke felt himself also falling asleep. The next morning Sasuke woke up more refreshed than he had been in a long time. He blinked at the ceiling when he recognized he was not in his hotel room and then the previous night came crashing down on him.

"Shit." Sasuke sighed. He had had sex with some crazy stalker fan while he was drunk. Sasuke wanted to shoot himself. He looked over at the blonde that was still sleeping beside him and sighed. He decided to leave before the blonde woke up, then they would have problems. Sasuke got up and started putting his clothes back on.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked sleepily.

"I'm leaving." Sasuke answered plainly.

"Why?" Naruto asked sitting up quickly. Sasuke looked over at him and laughed.

"You can't seriously think last night meant anything. It was just a one night stand, Naruto. I have a life already." Sasuke said.

"Didn't mean anything? Sasuke, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked getting up while holding the blanket around his waist.

"Come on, Naruto, you didn't think I was just going to drop everything and abandon my life for you, did you?" Sasuke laughed again.

"You have before." Naruto said.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked. Naruto blinked at him slightly shocked.

"Don't you remember?" Naruto asked.

"Remember what? You keep talking like we know each other but last night was the first time I've ever met you." Sasuke said.

"In this lifetime, yeah." Naruto said. Sasuke blinked. "You seriously don't remember?"

"I already told you that I have no idea what you're talking about." Sasuke told him slightly frustrated.

"Sasuke, I've been your lover for the past 5,000 years." Naruto said. Sasuke stared at Naruto and then started laughing. This one was crazy, that's for sure. Sasuke had heard a lot of stupid lines and people begging to be with him, but this was the most outrageous. "It's not funny." Naruto snapped at his as tears filled his eyes.

"It is funny. That's just ridiculous." Sasuke said trying not to laugh any more.

"You never remember me at first." Naruto said wiping his eyes. "But once you do, you always love me. I thought you remembered, that's why I slept with you."

"Naruto, this joke is going too far." Sasuke said seriously.

"It's not a joke!" Naruto shouted at him. "I'm not the kind of person that just goes sleeping around with strangers. Hell, I don't sleep around with anybody." Naruto said as he started crying.

"You said you weren't a virgin. You said that you'd had sex even thought the last time was a long time ago." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, with you like 80 years ago." Naruto said.

"Naruto, stop. You're taking this story too far. I don't know what kind of relationship you've dreamed up with me, but I'm telling you that it never happened. I don't know you." Sasuke said. Naruto started crying.

"I don't understand." Naruto said shaking his head. "This has never happened before."

"You seriously need to be in an institution or something." Sasuke said before he started to leave. He wasn't going to stay another minute with this crazy person.

"Sasuke, wait." Naruto cried. Sasuke ignored him and opened the door. "You won't be able to escape me, Sasuke. Now that you found me, you'll keep running into me. Our souls are destined for each other." Naruto called as Sasuke left. Sasuke sighed. He really had found a stalker, he was going to have to tell his body guards to watch out for the blonde now. Inside the apartment Naruto started crying as sudden realization had hit him. "Am I too late?" Naruto asked himself.

In truth, Naruto hadn't been lying. For the past 5,000 years he had been Sasuke's lover. And while Naruto always had his memories of the past, Sasuke would only remember everything once he fell in love with Naruto. But this is the first time that something like this has happened. Naruto's heart hurt as he sobbed. He had no idea what to do now.

* * *

Okay, now you may leave a review. and please do leave a review. anyway, Naruto isn't crazy Sasuke just thinks he is. The next chapter(s) is also gonna be a two part cause it's turning out really long as well, but the rest of the chapters won't be weird. Sorry for the weird split again, but i didn't want to have two really long chapters and then a bunch of really short chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, again there is going to be a weird cut. don't leave a review about it. enjoy chapter 2.

* * *

**120 years earlier**

"Sasuke." Naruto shouted as he chased after his best friend. For the past month Sasuke had been avoiding him and Naruto was tired of it. They had been best friends since they were born practically. They lived in the same apartment building since they were born and grew up together and then even got sent away to the same all boys boarding school when they were ten. And then one day Sasuke just started spending less and less time with Naruto until he stopped seeing him completely. "Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he ran faster. It's not like there was anywhere for him to go. They were locked on campus and there were only three buildings on campus and then just a big field with a few trees surrounded by a thirty foot wall and one gate. Finally Naruto cornered Sasuke in one of the deserted hallways of the dorm building. (they were all supposed to be in class so no one was in the dorms)

"Go away, Naruto." Sasuke said not looking at his best friend.

"Not until you tell me why you're avoiding me." Naruto said grabbing Sasuke's arm. Sasuke flinched and Naruto let him go.

"I can't." Sasuke said taking a step back.

"What?" Naruto asked looking at him.

"I can't even look at you the same." Sasuke said covering his eyes. "I know we're at that age where we're curious and stuff but I can't stop them." Sasuke said. Naruto realized Sasuke was crying. He grabbed Sasuke's hands and pulled them away from his face and forced the other boy to look at him.

"Stop what?" Naruto asked seriously concerned.

"These feelings. I keep having dreams about you." Sasuke cried. Naruto blinked and then smiled.

"Dreams? Like what?" Naruto asked.

"Well they all take place when we're older and we're doing stuff." Sasuke blushed and looked to the side.

"Stuff? Like sex?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at him.

"You have those dreams too?" Sasuke asked slightly relieved.

"They're not dreams, Sasuke. They're memories." Naruto smiled wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Memories?" Sasuke asked.

"Bout time you remembered me, bastard. We've been lovers for nearly 5,000 years. You only get the memories back when you fall in love with me." Naruto smiled. Sasuke blinked.

"So you love me too?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled and nodded. "Thank god, I was so scared you'd be disgusted." Sasuke said. Naruto pulled Sasuke forward slightly and kissed him. After a few seconds Sasuke broke the kiss, blushing deeply.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I'm just remembering all the stuff I've done to you." Sasuke said blushing even deeper and turning his head away. Naruto laughed and kissed Sasuke's cheek.

"You'll do it all again at some point." Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's neck.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Sasuke asked, still blushing.

"Cause I've had to put up with you for nearly 5,000 years. Right now we're only 13 so we don't have to rush anything. Don't worry." Naruto smiled at him. Sasuke sighed and looked back at Naruto. Naruto kissed him gently. Sasuke smiled into the kiss and deepened it. When they broke the kiss Sasuke rested his forehead on Naruto and stared into his eyes.

"I forgot about you again." Sasuke said kissing Naruto gently.

"You always do." Naruto smirked.

"That's right. Didn't we decide it was because I only come around every other lifetime?" Sasuke asked. It was true. The way that their lives worked was that Sasuke would be in every other life of Naruto's. When Naruto's old body dies, he was instantly reborn somewhere else but when Sasuke died Naruto would have to wait an entire life time before Sasuke came back again. Sasuke kissed Naruto. "So how was your last life?"

"I got a dog." Naruto said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "When I got really lonely thinking about you I got a cute little black dog and named him after you. He was really cute too, he kept me company so I wasn't so lonely." Naruto smiled.

"I'm sorry that you have to be lonely." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"You're here now so it's okay." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed and rested his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"You're such a dobe." He said. Naruto smiled and rubbed his cheek on Sasuke's hair.

"But I've your dobe." Naruto said. Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto and they stood like that until the bell rang to let everyone out of class.

"Come on." Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling him towards his dorm room. Sasuke didn't want to be standing in the middle of the hallway when everyone came back to their rooms. Naruto laid on Sasuke's bed and Sasuke took off his jacket and tie and put them in his closet before sitting down next to Naruto.

"Sasuke." Naruto said softly looking up at the other boy.

"Hmm?" Sasuke asked turning on his TV.

"You don't think this is weird, right?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked down at him.

"I haven't for the past 5,000 years. Why would I start now?" Sasuke asked with a soft smile. Naruto looked relieved and laid back down. Sasuke played with Naruto's hair while he watched TV and Naruto slept. Sasuke caught himself watching Naruto more than the TV. Memories of his past lives played like movies in his mind. The memories were somewhat fuzzy, but the love was clear. He felt relieved to have his memories back. He looked down at Naruto. "Naruto." Sasuke said.

"hmm?" Naruto mumbled sleepily.

"What's it like when you have your memories but I don't have mine?" Sasuke asked.

"Sad and painful." Naruto answered honestly because he was too tired to lie. Sasuke's hear clenched. He never thought about it much, what Naruto would feel before he got his memories back. He felt terrible. Most of the time they didn't get together until they were at least 18, so Naruto would have to spend 18 years dealing with unrequited love and waiting for that love to be returned. Sasuke pulled Naruto into his lap and held him tightly.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said as tears filled his eyes. Naruto shook his head and wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

"It's not like you can help it." Naruto said kissing Sasuke's neck. "You eventually remember anyway, so it's not like I can really complain." Naruto sighed as he cuddled into Sasuke's chest.

"Yeah." Sasuke sighed and stroked Naruto's hair.

"Mm, just hold me like this for a while, okay?" Naruto mumbled as he fell back asleep. Sasuke tightened his grip on the blonde and kissed his forehead. It was a few minutes before the door flew open and a worried Kiba came running in.

"Sasuke, have you seen Naruto?" Kiba asked and then saw the blonde in Sasuke's arms. Kiba turned so red the triangles tattooed on his face seemed to disappear. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." He said turning around.

"He's asleep. Wasn't feeling very good." Sasuke said laying Naruto on the bed. "He would always come to my room when he was sick." Sasuke said standing up and looking at Kiba.

"Oh." Kiba said looking off to the side.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, Naruto wasn't in class and then he wasn't in his room so I got worried. But I see that you're taking care of him." Kiba said still blushing heavily.

"Kiba?" Naruto yawned as he got up. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you not being in class." Kiba said.

"Yeah, I wasn't feeling well." Naruto said. "But I'm feeling better. Let's go get something to eat." Naruto smiled as he grabbed Kiba's arm. "Bye, Sasuke." Naruto waved as he and Kiba left.

"Yeah, later." Sasuke waved and went back to his bed. Their lives went on as normal. Nothing changed much except for the fact that they would occasionally sneak off somewhere to make out and Naruto did spend most of his time in Sasuke's room including sleeping in there every night. They had gotten caught a few times, but there weren't any rules against it so there was nothing anyone could do.

"Sasuke." Naruto said one night when they were going to sleep.

"Hmm?" Sasuke asked looking over at Naruto.

"When are you going to make love to me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke blushed slightly.

"Well, ah," Sasuke mumbled. "I mean, in the past we've been a bit older and well," He blushed. Naruto kissed him gently.

"I see." Naruto smiled.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You're embarrassed." Naruto smiled.

"I don't see how you're so casual about it." Sasuke blushed. Naruto laughed.

"I've kind of known about sex since I was born, you know." Naruto smiled. "It's not embarrassing because it's us. We love each other and are going to be with each other forever, so you don't need to be embarrassed. It's not like I'm gonna love you any less." Naruto said stroking Sasuke's hair. Sasuke looked off to the side.

"Do you want to?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at him.

"If you want. I would hate for you to be embarrassed." Naruto smiled. Sasuke growled and pulled Naruto in for a deep kiss. Naruto just smiled and wrapped his arms around Sasuke. Sasuke rolled so that he was on top of Naruto. Sasuke gently kissed Naruto now, he wanted to take things slow because it was technically their first time so he wanted it to be special. Naruto ran his hands through Sasuke's hair and across his neck and shoulders. It calmed Sasuke's nervousness but also kind of turned him on.

"Nn," Sasuke groaned softly as he kissed down Naruto's neck. Naruto panted and pushed his head back so Sasuke could access his neck better. Naruto mewled as Sasuke nipped at his jugular. Sasuke made sure to leave a mark, but Naruto didn't mind. He pulled Naruto's shirt off and then pulled his own off as well before kissing Naruto again. It felt good to have their chests touching, Naruto's skin was so warm that Sasuke felt like he was going to catch on fire. Sasuke didn't even know how turned on he was until Naruto's hips involuntarily jerked and their erections rubbed together. The two boys moaned as their hips started to rock against eachother.

"Sas-Sasuke." Naruto moaned as he arched off the bed and pressed flush against Sasuke. Sasuke groaned and kissed Naruto deeply. Naruto pushed Sasuke's pajama pants down along with his boxers while Sasuke reached into Naruto's boxers (Naruto only sleeps in boxers whereas Sasuke likes to have pants) and pulled Naruto's erection out. Sasuke pumped their erections as Naruto writhed underneath him. Naruto moaned loudly and bucked his hips.

"Be quiet unless you want someone to catch us." Sasuke whispered harshly.

"I can't help it. It feels so good." Naruto moaned. "You know how long I've been wanting this?" Naruto asked pulling Sasuke in for a kiss. Sasuke nibbled on Naruto's bottom lip as Naruto licked at his upper lip.

"Mm." Sasuke hummed while braking away from Naruto's mouth to suck on his neck.

"Nnn. Ah, Sas, don't stop. I'm about to." Naruto started to moan but then cried out as he came.

"You came already?" Sasuke panted softly.

"Want me to help you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smirked as Naruto rolled so that Sasuke was underneath him.

"What exactly were you planning?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's eyes sparkled mischievously as he slowly made his way down Sasuke's body. Naruto licked at the head of Sasuke's erection and Sasuke's eyes rolled back as he moaned. Naruto licked and kissed the throbbing organ as Sasuke tried his best to stay quiet. Naruto took the member into his mouth and bobbed his head up and down while sucking and licking it. It wasn't long before Sasuke came in Naruto's mouth and about a minute after that the door burst open with Iruka running in and Kakashi slowly following. The two boys quickly redressed.

"I knew it! See, I told you, Kakashi-sensei. Uchiha is a bad influence on Uzumaki. They're even doing indecent things." Iruka cried. Kakashi just sighed and let Iruka keep rambling. Iruka's shouts caused the others in the hallway to wake up and come to Sasuke's room to see what was going on.

"Naruto and Sasuke got caught having sex." The boys whispered to each other. "No fair, I don't even have a girlfriend and they're already having sex." "Aw, that's too bad I was kind of interested in Naruto." Sasuke and Naruto blushed deeply.

"Okay, Iruka-sensei, I think the boys learned their lesson." Kakashi sighed after a few minutes. Iruka huffed and walked away. "Nothing to see here, boys." Kakashi shooed the rest of the boys away.

"Learned our lesson?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, don't make so much noise the next time we want to have sex." Sasuke said as he laid down. Naruto laughed and laid down as well.

"Next time?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, maybe tomorrow or the next day." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke gently.

"Sounds good." Naruto said wrapping his arms around Sasuke and resting his head on his chest. They went to sleep shortly after that. Much to Iruka's dismay, Naruto and Sasuke's 'indecent' behavior didn't stop and only got worse. Once the two boys started having sex, they would have sex everywhere. And occasionally would do it in Iruka's office just to mess with the poor teacher. But because neither of the boys were really doing anything 'bad', as in letting their grades drop or harassing the other students, the people in charge just ignored Iruka's complaints. Iruka was slightly pleased when Naruto came in five years later begging for a weekend pass from the campus.

"Oh please, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto begged on his knees. "Just let us go out this weekend? It's our five year anniversary."

"Why should I even care? You two have given me nothing but trouble for the past five years." Iruka said. Naruto looked up at Iruka with teary puppy eyes.

"Please Iruka-sensei? I'll do anything." Naruto said clasping his hands together.

"Anything?" Iruka smiled.

"Within reason of course." Naruto said scratching the back of his cheek.

"You will not sleep with Sasuke for the rest of the year." Iruka said.

"Yeah right. I said within reason, Iruka-Sensei." Naruto laughed.

"Then no weekend pass." Iruka shook his head.

"Fine, then we'll just spend the weekend defiling your office instead." Naruto shrugged and started to leave.

"I'll give you the passes." Iruka said catching Naruto's arm. "Sometimes I swear you're demon." Iruka said as he filled out the passes and handed them to the blonde.

"What a mean thing to say to your favorite student." Naruto pouted.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't have sex in here anymore, okay?" Iruka sighed.

"You got it, sensei." Naruto smiled and ran out of the room. He saw Sasuke waiting at the end of the hall for him. Naruto ran up to his lover and smiled holding out the passes.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked.

"Weekend passes, I thought we could go out to a hotel or something and have a romantic weekend for our anniversary." Naruto smiled as he took Sasuke's hand.

"It would give me a chance to buy you something nice." Sasuke said as they started walking.

"You don't need to get me anything nice." Naruto smiled at him. "Besides, we'll both have to pay for the hotel and for food and stuff."

"I'll pay for all of it." Sasuke said.

"What? No, this was my idea, I should at least pay for some of it." Naruto said. Sasuke stopped and kissed Naruto gently.

"Will you just shut up and let me spoil you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Fine." Naruto said as Sasuke started walking again.

"What did you say to convince Iruka to give these to us?" Sasuke asked.

"I promised not to have sex in his office any more." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled.

"Fine. It was getting boring anyway. After five years Iruka's reactions are less exciting." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed. "So where do you want to go this weekend?"

"I don't know, I haven't really thought much about it." Naruto shrugged. Sasuke was quiet for a moment.

"Let me plan it, okay?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at him and he looked like he was still thinking, already planning maybe.

"If you want." Naruto said. "What are you thinking of doing?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked over at him and smiled.

"It's a surprise." Sasuke said. "If you think of anything you really want to do, let me know and I'll be sure that we do it." Sasuke told him. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Okay." He said. Sasuke was always a very considerate lover and Naruto was thankful for it. He loved Sasuke with his entire being. Except for one part. As soon as they stepped outside Sasuke pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Naruto grimaced and let go of Sasuke's hand as he quickened his pace.

* * *

you know the deal. go to the next chapter it'll pick up right where this one left off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2 part II

* * *

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't walk next to me with that thing." Naruto said.

"What? It's my first one today." Sasuke said.

"I don't care. You said you were going to quit." Naruto said.

"Baby steps, Naru." Sasuke said. Naruto rolled his eyes and kept walking. Sasuke sighed and took a long drag on his cigarette and let Naruto leave. Sasuke didn't really see what the big deal was about his smoking. He'd smoked in previous lifetimes but Naruto didn't nag half as much as he did now. This was the only thing that they disagreed on and would fight over. But because they were both stubborn, neither of them wanted to let the other have his way. Sasuke loved Naruto and wanted to see him happy, but he didn't see why he had to stop smoking and every time they started talking about it they would argue so they just stopped talking about it. Eventually Sasuke got annoyed with Naruto avoiding him when he smoked and said he would quit. That was about a year ago though, Sasuke had gone from being a chain smoker and smoking about two and a half packs a day to only smoking one or two cigarettes a day. He thought it was pretty good progress, but Naruto still seemed upset about it. Once he finished his cigarette he started chewing on a piece of gum to hopefully get the cigarette taste out of his mouth before he found Naruto. Naruto was laying on the ground under a tree just a bit past the main area of the campus. Sasuke sat down next to him and touched his head.

"You still smell like cigarettes." Naruto sighed.

"Sorry. Just give me a kiss and I'll go take a shower." Sasuke said. Naruto looked up at him. "Come on, you know I don't like it when I upset you."

"Then stop." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed and leaned down over Naruto.

"Kiss me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto lifted up and gave Sasuke a peck on the lips before laying back down. Sasuke smiled gently. At least Naruto wasn't too mad at him. "I'll go take a shower. Where do you want to meet for dinner?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll come to your room." Naruto said. Sasuke winced, maybe Naruto was a bit upset. He rarely referred to his room as 'your room' because it was basically his room as well.

"Yeah." Sasuke said as he got up and walked off. Sasuke went back to the room and took a long shower. He got out of the shower somewhat nervous about whether or not Naruto would be there yet. If Naruto was still mad, he wouldn't be. Sasuke really hoped that Naruto was in the room. Thankfully, he found the blonde laying on his bed when he got out of the bathroom.

"You took a long time." Naruto said.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were waiting." Sasuke said laying on the bed next to Naruto. Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke.

"Sorry I got mad." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I know." Sasuke said touching Naruto's cheek.

"I'm starving, lets go eat." Naruto said kissing Sasuke and then getting up. Sasuke also got up and went with Naruto to the cafeteria. Naruto went to sit with Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji and Sasuke followed like the good boyfriend he was.

"So what are you going to do this weekend?" Kiba asked.

"We're celebrating our anniversary. Sasuke's gonna plan it so it's a secret." Naruto smiled.

"How'd you get the passes?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"I made a deal with Iruka-sensei." Naruto smiled. The other boys nodded and knew not to ask any more questions on what exactly the deal was. "What about you guys?"

"Well, Hinata convinced her parents to let her visit when Neji is coming, so there is that." Kiba smiled.

"Neji is coming this weekend?" Naruto asked looking over at Shikamaru. Shikamaru blushed and shrugged.

"Yeah, he had some extra time and decided to come visit me." Shikamaru shrugged. Neji had graduated the previous year and had been pretty busy with college and although Shikamaru acted indifferent it had made him really lonely, so Naruto knew he was actually really excited to see his boyfriend.

"Is it true about the Gaara thing?" Kiba asked. Both Naruto and Choji punched Kiba in the head.

"Shut up you dumb mutt." Naruto hissed while Choji pat his friend on the back.

"You know those were just rumors. Neji would never do that to you." Choji said. It was about two months earlier that there had been a huge party at the university and one of the students saw Gaara leaving Neji's apartment the next morning and rumors spread of them sleeping together. It didn't even take a whole day for the rumors to spread to the high school and that night Neji frantically called Shikamaru swearing to every god he knew of that nothing had happened. The next day Gaara called and told Shikamaru that nothing had happened and that Neji, being his best friend, had allowed him to stay the night while he was incapacitated. Gaara even confessed to having a crush on Neji but that Neji loved Shikamaru too much to even think about anyone else. Because of the fact that Gaara rarely spoke to anyone besides Neji and his siblings, and even more rarely felt the need to explain his actions, Shikamaru trusted Gaara's explination. But it didn't mean it wasn't a touchy subject with the usually apathetic brunette.

"Yeah, that whole thing is just troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"I bet it was Temari starting the rumors anyway. She probably wanted you to break up with Neji so that she could console you and whatnot." Kiba nodded.

"Tsk." Shikamaru said as he pulled out a cigarette.

"You better not light that if you know what's good for you." Choji said grabbing the hand Shikamaru held his lighter in. Sasuke was glaring at him and Naruto was looking off to the side. Shikamaru sighed.

"You two had a fight again?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto huffed and took a bite of his food. "You know you two fighting about Sasuke's smoking gets really annoying when I want to smoke." Shikamaru growled and put his cigarette away. They ate in mostly silence after that occasionally they would talk about a class or teacher or someone in the school, but not much was said. The week went by quickly and soon Naruto and Sasuke were checking into a hotel for the weekend. Naruto blushed as the woman behind the counter smiled knowingly at them. Sasuke had bought some kind of suite.

"Come on." Sasuke said taking Naruto's hand and leading him away. Sasuke opened the door to their suite and Naruto nearly passed out. The room was huge with a sitting area with a couch and a huge TV and then there was a dining area with a table covered in delicious looking snacks and a desk and then there was a door that led into the bedroom part with a king-size bed and a doorway that went into the bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub big enough for five people and a glass shower.

"Sasuke," Naruto started. Sasuke kissed him to stop whatever it was he was saying.

"I wanted to do this, okay?" Sasuke asked. Naruto sighed and nodded. It was too expensive, but Sasuke liked spoiling Naruto so Naruto wasn't going to argue with him.

"So, what do you have planned for this weekend?" Naruto asked as he flopped on the bed.

"You mean you were expecting something other than me fucking you until you can't possibly move?" Sasuke asked crawling over his blonde lover. Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around Sasuke. Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto lovingly. "Seriously though, we should take a shower cause I've got dinner reservations." Sasuke said when he broke the kiss. Naruto sighed. "Don't worry, don't worry. You'll like it I promise." Sasuke smiled. Naruto gave Sasuke a wary look.

"You say that now..." Naruto trailed off. Sasuke smiled and kissed him gently.

"I promise, just trust me." Sasuke smiled.

"Fine. Let's go take a shower." Naruto said getting up and pulling Sasuke along with him.

"I already told you I have reservations. We can't have sex in the shower." Sasuke said. Of course, even though he said that they ended up having sex anyway, how was Sasuke supposed to resist the sexy naked and wet blonde? After they finished in the shower Sasuke rushed for them to get dressed and then they got in the car.

"Where are we going, Sasuke?" Naruto asked when he noticed he knew where they were.

"Don't worry." Sasuke smiled. Naruto started getting anxious. If they went much further then the only restaurant left would be Ichiraku's but he usually closed around 6:00 and it was almost 6:30.

"Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Hmm?" Sasuke asked.

"Where are we going? I mean I know that you know that Ichiraku's is my favorite, but do you know that it closes at 6?" Naruto asked.

"Does it?" Sasuke smiled. Naruto looked over at him. As they pulled up Naruto recognized a few of the cars at the restaurant.

"Sasuke." Naruto said again.

"Just get out of the car and go in, Naruto." Sasuke sighed. Sometimes Naruto was so difficult.

"Surprise! Happy Anniversary!" Everyone yelled when Naruto came in. Naruto blinked. Everyone was there. Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Sai, Lee, Kankuro, Temari, and even Iruka and Kakashi were there.

"What's this?" Naruto asked.

"It's an anniversary party." Kiba said putting his arm over Naruto's shoulders and pulling him into the restaurant.

"Yeah, you and Sasuke have been together for five years. That's so cool." Sakura nodded. Naruto smiled.

"You all did this?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I mean it was really Sasuke's idea. He said he wanted it to be special." Choji said.

"Iruka and Kakashi?" Naruto asked looking at the two teachers.

"I'm a chaperone." Iruka said stiffly.

"I'm his date." Kakashi smirked.

"They begged to come." Sasuke said. Naruto took Sasuke's hand and smiled at him.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"The owner agreed to keep it open for our special party until 8:00." Sasuke said. Everyone started to order and Sasuke put his arm around Naruto's waist. "You like it?" Sasuke smiled.

"Love it." Naruto said kissing Sasuke gently. The girls squealed. Naruto laughed softly and left Sasuke to go talk to people. They all had fun eating and drinking and talking. Around 7:45 the owner told them to start wrapping things up. That's when Sasuke stood up.

"Everyone, the real reason I asked you all here was not only to celebrate with Naruto and me but also so that you can all be witnesses so we don't have to make a bunch of phone calls later on." Sasuke said.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked looking at his lover. Sasuke turned and smiled gently at Naruto. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, I love you with all my heart. I've known you my entire life and have loved you my entire life and beyond that. I always have loved you and always will love you and want to be with you forever. So," Sasuke said getting down on one knee. Everyone in the restaurant stopped breathing and Naruto started crying. "Uzumaki Naruto, will you marry me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto laughed and nodded.

"Nothing could make me happier." Naruto said. He cried harder as Sasuke slipped the ring on his finger. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pressed his face into Sasuke's chest. "I love you so much, Sasuke." Naruto said. Everyone cheered and Naruto and Sasuke laughed. After everyone congratulated the two the party was over and everyone went their separate ways.

"I already told our parents, by the way. They're thrilled." Sasuke said as they were driving back to the hotel. Naruto smiled and nodded. It's not like they hadn't been married before, but Naruto was always thrilled about it. They got to the hotel and had a very long, and maddeningly hot love making session. A few hours after the love making had ended Sasuke got out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Naruto yawned.

"Balcony." Sasuke said as he grabbed his cigarettes from his bag and pulled one out. Naruto growled.

"If you even think about lighting that I swear I will leave right now." Naruto said. Sasuke looked over at Naruto.

"What's your problem, Naruto? You don't make half as big of a deal about Shikamaru smoking. It's not like it really matters." Sasuke said annoyed.

"It matters to me!" Naruto shouted at him. Sasuke froze as Naruto buried his face in the pillows. "Five years, Sasuke."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I mean every other life time this was the earliest we've ever gotten together and we've already been together for five years. I don't want to lose you to something stupid like lung cancer. I want to spend as much time with you as possible before I have to go an entire lifetime without you." Naruto cried. Sasuke sighed and grabbed his cigarettes and threw them over the balcony ledge.

"Okay, I understand." Sasuke said getting back into bed with Naruto. "No more smoking."

"Thank you." Naruto said wrapping his arms around Sasuke and pressing his face into Sasuke's neck. "I love you, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"I love you too, Naruto." Sasuke smiled and kissed him.

* * *

REVIEW!!!! DO IT!!! anyway, if you haven't figured it out, there's gonna be time skips (3) to their previous lives. and also, this chapter kind of turned out to be an anti-smoking thing, i didn't do it on purpouse really. i don't care if you do or don't smoke so don't think i'm trying to run and anti-smoking campaign.

**IMPORTANT: **because cerealcheese2 was so kind to bring this up... THIS STORY DOES NOT TAKE PLACE HERE! none of the dates match up to anything in earth's history, so it's in some alternate universe or other world or whatever you want to call it. Sorry for any confusion I might have caused.


	5. Chapter 5

Next Chapter!!!! okay, from here on there aren't any weird split chapters. enjoy.

* * *

Present Day

(Naruto)

"Naruto! Will you come out damn it!" Kiba shouted through the front door of Naruto's apartment. "Come on, man, it's been two weeks since we hung out. What the hell happened? I know you're not dead because I've seen you at the school." Kiba shouted. Kiba was one of the PE teachers at the elementary school. Naruto's door unlocked and Kiba went in. He sighed when he saw Naruto's room was filthy and Naruto didn't look much better. "What's up?" Kiba asked, concerned about his best friend's mental state.

"I got dumped." Naruto said softly.

"What? I didn't know you were even dating anyone." Kiba laughed. Naruto winced.

"I wasn't really." Naruto shook his head.

"Then what the hell are you talking about?" Kiba asked as he moved some stuff on Naruto's bed so that he could sit down.

"I met the person that I'm supposed to be with, my soul mate or whatever. But he refused me and left. Now I don't know what to do." Naruto sighed.

"Come on, man, there's got to be a ton of people out there for you." Kiba said encouragingly. Naruto cried and shook his head.

"No, there isn't. You don't understand." Naruto said.

"Naruto, don't you always lecture me about getting hung up on the people I'm dating? You always tell me that there are plenty of fish in the sea." Kiba said patting Naruto's shoulder.

"For you maybe. But Sasuke is the only person for me and if I'm not with him I don't know what's going to happen." Naruto said.

"Sasuke? As in Uchiha Sasuke?" Kiba asked. Naruto nodded and Kiba laughed. "You would get hung up on someone way out of your reach. Besides he's engaged to Yamanaka Ino. No offence but I doubt anyone would give her up for a kindergarten teacher." Kiba said. Naruto bit his lip.

"That's exactly what my problem is." Naruto sighed.

"Oh, hey, I got something that might cheer you up." Kiba smiled.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I won a trip to LA* next week through a radio contest. I want to take you with me." Kiba smiled. Naruto smiled as well.

"LA, huh? Sounds good." Naruto nodded.

(Sasuke)

Sasuke sighed as he walked down the stairs. He had had a dream about that blonde again. He couldn't remember anything about the dream other than the blonde. He just remembered Naruto's smile and soft whispers of love and adoration. He made it to his kitchen to find Neji and Sakura sitting at the table.

"What are you doing in my house?" Sasuke sighed.

"Can't a guy visit his best friend?" Neji asked.

"You look terrible, Sasuke. Did Ino keep you up all night again?" Sakura asked. Sasuke snorted.

"What's going on with you, Sasuke? You've been losing focus these last few weeks." Neji said slightly concerned.

"Yeah, I had a weird thing happen to me." Sasuke shrugged as he pulled out the jug of milk from his fridge and a few eggs.

"Weird thing?" Neji asked.

"Hey, you have crazy fans, don't you?" Sasuke asked looking over at Neji and Sakura.

"Of course." The both nodded.

"You ever have people declaring their undying love for you and saying stuff like you're soul mates and stuff?" Sasuke asked. Sakura and Neji laughed.

"All the time." Neji said.

"Not like a crazy fan though? Like say a normal guy who didn't care about you being famous or anything. If he just said it like a normal thing?" Sasuke asked.

"You had a guy confess to you?" Neji asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke sighed. "I don't know what it was, but it seemed different when he said it than when anyone else said it." Sasuke said rubbing his head.

"Sasuke, I'm borrowing your shirt cause I can't find mine." Ino said from his bedroom upstairs.

"Yeah, whatever." Sasuke answered back. He kept fixing his breakfast as Sakura and Neji talked. Ino came down a few minutes later in Sasuke's t-shirt and a pair of light orange shorts. The shorts could barely be seen underneath the long shirt.

"Hey guys." She smiled at Sakura and Neji. "What are you two doing here?"

"Neji wanted to come visit Sasuke so like a good wife I came as well. Plus I wanted to talk about the wedding and stuff." Sakura smiled. Ino laughed and nodded as she opened a cabinet to pull out a bowl. Sasuke turned to watch as she stretched her arms up the t-shirt lifted enough to reveal the orange shorts hugging her round ass nicely. Now anyone would agree that Ino was a gorgeous girl, but instead of his fiancée Sasuke imagined a tan man in his t-shirt and orange boxers. Sasuke bit his lip and turned back to making his eggs. As Sasuke thought about it, he realized that Naruto was just a brighter version of Ino. Where Ino had pale skin, pale blonde hair, and pale blue eyes, Naruto had golden skin, sunshine hair and sparkling sky blue eyes. Sasuke told himself that's why he was attracted to the man, because of his resemblance to Ino. (even thought he knew it was a lie)

"Sasuke, you look tired." Ino said touching his shoulder.

"Yeah, I had a weird dream." Sasuke shrugged. Ino kissed his cheek and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Sorry." She smiled gently. Even Naruto's smile was brighter than Ino's. Sasuke winced at the image of the blonde man. "Headache?" Ino asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded.

"You've been getting those a lot recently. You should take care of yourself better, dear." Ino said.

"I know." Sasuke sighed. Ino got some cereal and milk and went to the table to talk with Sakura about the wedding. Sasuke finished cooking and went into another room to eat. Neji followed him.

"So, this crazy fan had really left an impression on you?" Neji asked.

"It's just some of the stuff he said. He was seriously insane or something." Sasuke sighed.

"Well, Sakura and Ino are planning on going shopping today for more wedding stuff, just so you know. We'll probably get drug along." Neji said before leaving. Sasuke sighed and leaned back in his chair. He really wasn't looking forward to his wedding. The closer the day came the colder and emptier he felt.

"Sasuke! Lets go shopping today. There are still a few things that I want to get for the wedding and of course for the honeymoon." Ino said as she came into the room.

"Sure. Get dressed and we can all go." Sasuke said waving her away. Ino smiled and ran off. An hour later found them walking down the street both Neji and Sasuke weighted down by bags while Sakura and Ino walked in front of them chatting. Sasuke hear a laugh from across the street and stopped. His head whipped around and his eyes landed on the blonde. His breath hitched slightly, Naruto was even more gorgeous than he remembered.

"Sasuke?" Ino called when they noticed he had stopped. The blonde man had heard her voice and looked over. Blue eyes met black and everything stopped for a few seconds.

"Sasuke." Naruto breathed. Even though he was across the street, Sasuke heard Naruto's voice loud and clear. Naruto turned away and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted at him.

"Sasuke, do you know him?" Sakura asked. Sasuke ignored her and put everything he was carrying down and ran across the street.

"Are you stalking me now?" Sasuke asked walking up behind the blonde.

"No, I didn't mean... How was I supposed to know you'd be here?" Naruto asked.

"I could call the police, you know." Sasuke said. Naruto glared at him.

"I'm not stalking you. I already told you that now that we've found each other we're going to keep running into each other. I can't help it." Naruto said.

"Naruto, I got some mocha chills." Kiba said walking out of the coffee shop they were next to. Sasuke looked over at Kiba and then suddenly felt jealous although he didn't know why. Kiba saw Sasuke and nearly dropped the two cups he was holding had Naruto not taken them from him. "Holy fucking shit you're Uchiha Sasuke." Kiba said.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing?" Ino asked as she ran up beside them.

"Do you know these people?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, yeah we all went to school together." Sasuke quickly said. "This is Naruto and um, Jasper." Sasuke introduced the two men.

"Jasper?" Kiba asked while Naruto elbowed him in the ribs. Sasuke smirked slightly when he saw the brunette's reaction to the name. Jasper was the name of the dog Sasuke had when he was little and this brunette kind of reminded him of a dog.

"Really? You all went to school together?" Neji asked looking at Sasuke. Neji was the only one of the entire group that knew Sasuke was homeschooled for his entire life. Sasuke shot Neji a glare.

"That's so cool to randomly bump into each other." Sakura smiled.

"Do you guys live around here?" Ino asked.

"Ah no, I won a trip off a radio contest so we came for vacation." Kiba smiled.

"Oh how sweet. See, Neji, couples do like to vacation together." Sakura huffed. Kiba started coughing and Naruto blushed deeply.

"No, we're not a couple." Naruto shook his head.

"Oh. You two just seemed..." Sakura trailed off and looked at the ground.

"Well, we need to be going and you guys look like you're busy." Naruto said grabbing Kiba's arm and pulling him away.

"But wait it's actress Yamanaka Ino, Cha's lead singer Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Neji the model! Can I at least get a picture?" Kiba whined as Naruto pulled him away.

"Your friends were cute." Ino giggled. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hey, why don't you two go over to that shop and Sasuke and I will get us all drinks at this coffee shop?" Neji asked pushing his wife towards a cute little boutique next door to the coffee shop. Ino and Sakura nodded and left.

"What now?" Sasuke sighed when Neji looked at him.

"Who were those two guys?" Neji asked.

"The blonde is the crazy fan and the brunette is some guy I've never seen before." Sasuke said. Neji frowned.

"Crazy fan didn't look too crazy. In fact, he looked somewhat terrified." Neji said.

"Cause he got caught stalking me." Sasuke huffed.

"You fucked him, didn't you?" Neji asked.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I saw the way you were looking at him. You're engaged, Sasuke, you can't go fucking strange stalker fans unless you want to start a huge scandal." Neji warned.

"You think I don't know." Sasuke snapped back at him. "I was drunk. I don't plan on it happening again." He huffed and went into the coffee shop. Neji sighed and followed. Just around the corner Naruto and Kiba were watching the two men.

"Jasper? What the fuck kind of name is that?" Kiba growled when Sasuke and Neji went into the coffee shop. "How did he know your name?" Kiba asked looking at Naruto.

"Um, well, you know how I've been depressed for the past few weeks?" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I kind of had a drunken one night stand with him." He said awkwardly.

"What? I thought you had seen a movie or TV special on him or something. I didn't know you actually met him." Kiba said.

"Yeah, well I did." Naruto said looking off to the side. "I mean I honestly don't care that he's famous at all, but no one is gonna believe that. If Sasuke would just... never mind." Naruto sighed.

"Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Let's just go." Naruto said walking away. Kiba frowned but followed him anyway. The next day they went to tour a movie set while they were filming.

"Wow, this is so cool." Kiba smiled as they looked around.

"What movie is this?" Naruto asked.

"The new Yamanaka film, 'Love Letters in December.'" One of the crew men said.

"Sounds like a chick movie." Kiba scoffed.

"Wait? Yamanaka?" Naruto asked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke growled from behind them. Naruto winced.

"I could ask the same thing from you." Naruto snapped back.

"I'm watching my fiancée film. You're stalking me." Sasuke snapped.

"Yeah right." Naruto said. Sasuke growled and grabbed Naruto's hand and drug him away.

"Seriously, if you keep following me then I'm gonna call the cops." Sasuke warned.

"Do you come to the set every day?" Naruto asked.

"No, this is my first time here." Sasuke said looking to the side.

"Then how the hell can I be stalking you? We got here before you did." Naruto snapped at him. He sighed heavily. "Look, Sasuke, I know it's ridiculous but you have to believe me when I tell you that I'm supposed to be your lover and not Ino."

"No, Naruto that just sounds like every other crazy stalker fan I have. Everyone makes up crazy stories about how I'm supposed to be with them. You're just like them." Sasuke said.

"I'm not!" Naruto cried. "Please, Sasuke, if you just tried to remember I promise you'd understand. I don't know what to do to make you believe me."

"Look, Naruto, I'm sorry but this is just getting ridiculous. Please stop following me around." Sasuke said and left. Naruto wiped his eyes and went to find Kiba.

"Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"I'm gonna go out to have a smoke." Naruto said and left the building. He found a man outside smoking as well. Naruto smiled when he recognized him. "Can I borrow your lighter?" Naruto asked as he pulled out a cigarette. The man nodded and handed Naruto the lighter.

"Are you new?" The man asked.

"No I'm just here for a tour." Naruto smiled.

"Troublesome." The man said. Naruto laughed. "What?"

"Sorry, it's just that you remind me of someone I knew a long time ago." Naruto smiled.

"Oh. I'm Shikamaru, by the way." The man said.

"Naruto." Naruto smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you." Shikamaru blinked.

"You seem familiar. Have we met before?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe it was a past life." Naruto said. Shikamaru blew a cloud of smoke.

"Maybe." He said. Naruto smiled.

"Naruto!" Kiba shouted as he stepped outside.

"What?" Naruto hissed at him. Kiba blushed when he saw Naruto standing right next to the door.

"Sorry, um, Hyuuga Neji is here and wants to talk to you." Kiba said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"He came with Sasuke and then found me and asked where you were." Kiba said.

"Okay." Naruto said dropping his cigarette and stepping on it to put it out. Naruto found Neji waiting for him in a corner. "What?"

"What's your relation to Uchiha Sasuke?" Neji asked casually.

"I don't see how it's any of your business." Naruto said.

"As his best friend of course it's my business." Neji said. "Look, don't start getting any ideas just cause he fucked you." Naruto winced.

"It wasn't just a fuck." Naruto said softly. Neji laughed.

"He's a celebrity. Did you really expect it to be anything other than a one night stand?" Neji asked.

"I don't care what he is. I'd love him if he was a homeless man on the street as long as I could be with him." Naruto snapped.

"Regardless of that, you should just give up and get over it. You just didn't get him this time." Neji said as he got up and walked off. Naruto blinked.

"This time?" He repeated. "Wait!" He shouted and turned around quickly but Neji was gone. "Does he know?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto!" Kiba shouted. Naruto blinked and looked over at the brunette. "Come on, I'm tired. Let's go back to the hotel before lunch." Kiba said. Naruto nodded. Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that Neji knew the truth. He hoped if that was the case then Neji would help him. But still Neji's words bothered him. There had never been a lifetime that he didn't get Sasuke, even if it was almost too late, he always had Sasuke's love in the end.

* * *

* Okay, i know I said that this story takes place in some other world, but LA is a place where everyone knows all the actors are and such so I just used it rather than making up a place and having to explain it.

REVIEW!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Yet another flashback. it's sad. Character death (kinda?)

* * *

500 Year earlier

Sasuke grumbled as the truck drove over the bumpy dirt road. He didn't want to be here any more than anyone in the back of the truck. He had been drafted and then deported all in two days. He was supposed to finish his training in some remote camp he had been flown to in alliance territory so that they could be closer to the enemy and go straight into combat. He looked at the other three guys in the truck. One guy was leaning against the wall and smoking, completely bored, another guy had a hoodie with a high collar so the only part of his face that could be seen was his eyes which were covered with dark circle glasses, the last guy had bright red hair and light green eyes and was glaring at nothing in particular.

"We've one more stop, boys." The man driving said, he had introduced himself as Hyuuga something. They stopped in front of some farm house where a blonde was waiting. "Well, get in." The driver said. The blonde smiled nervously and nodded as he climbed into the back of the truck and sat down next to Sasuke. As the truck jerked while going over a bump the blonde fell on Sasuke.

"Sorry." The blonde smiled.

"Hn." Sasuke said. "Hey, can I have one?" Sasuke asked the smoking brunette as he pulled out his pack of cigarettes. The other boy nodded and handed Sasuke a cigarette.

"You shouldn't smoke, it'll kill you." The blonde said.

"What? You some kind of doctor?" Sasuke asked. The blonde laughed. The smoking boy looked at the blonde.

"You seem familiar, have we met before?" he asked. The blonde smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe in a past life." He said.

"Maybe." The other answered.

"I'm Naruto, by the way." The blonde introduced.

"Shikamaru." The smoking one said. Naruto looked at the others in the truck.

"Shino." The one with the glasses said.

"Gaara." The redhead said. Naruto looked over at Sasuke expectantly.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled.

"Pleasure to meet all of you." Naruto said. The rest of the trip was silent, but Sasuke did notice the blonde sitting extremely close. Eventually Naruto fell asleep on Sasuke's shoulder but Sasuke couldn't bring himself to make the blonde move. They finally reached the training camp at a little past midnight.

"Okay everyone get a good night's rest, you'll be waking up in four hours." The driver smirked at them. The five boys grumbled as they made their way into their tent. They were then all frozen in shock when they went inside... there were only four beds.

"Excuse me, but there seems to be a mistake. There are five of us assigned here and only four beds." Shikamaru said grabbing one of the men in charge. Even thought the man's face and left eye were covered, the crinkle in the right eye let them know he was smiling.

"Then it looks like one of you will have to sleep on the floor. Or two of you will have to share a bed." The man said.

"What?" The five of them shouted. The man pointed at Naruto and Sasuke.

"You two will share." He said. Sasuke blinked.

"Ah no, I don't think you know who I am." Sasuke said calmly. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke one of the heirs to the Uchiha clan, I'm not about to share a bed with some farm brat." The Uchiha clan was the most powerful families in the country and no one ever dared defy them.

"I'm not a farm brat you bastard!" Naruto shouted at him.

"Hn, you stink like the cows." Sasuke said. Naruto glared at him. Sasuke immediately wanted to take it back.

"Even cows have better attitudes than you, asshole." Naruto said shoving Sasuke out of his way as he went back into the tent.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed and followed the blonde. Shino and Gaara said nothing and also went in. Sasuke started to go but was caught by the man with the mask.

"Uchiha, huh? You shouldn't expect any special treatment here. It doesn't matter who you are to the enemy, if you keep acting high and mighty you'll find yourself dead." The man warned. Sasuke snorted and went into his tent. Naruto was setting a sleeping bag out on the floor while the others were getting their beds ready. They all went to sleep shortly after that. It was only a few hours later that Sasuke woke up hearing someone shivering. He sighed when he saw the blonde on the floor. Sasuke got up.

"Oi, dobe. Come on, you can sleep in my bed." Sasuke said shaking the blonde's shoulder. Naruto nodded and got into Sasuke's bed. When Sasuke laid down the blonde immediately curled next to him.

"You're warm." Naruto said softly as he fell asleep. The next morning they started training. Sasuke, who hadn't actually done a hard day's work in his life always found himself slightly lacking, but Naruto always seemed to be there to help him out. By the end of the first day he was exhausted. "Come on, lets get a shower." Naruto said helping Sasuke to his feet.

"I can't move." Sasuke said.

"Then I'll just have to wash you." Naruto smiled at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"That sounds perverted coming from you." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed and they went into the showers. Sasuke managed to wash himself and get dressed before going back to the tent and passing out on his bed. A few hours later Naruto woke him up.

"It's time for dinner." Naruto said.

"I'm not hungry." Sasuke yawned and turned over.

"You need to eat to keep up your strength. Unless you're planning on me saving your ass all the time." Naruto smiled. Sasuke growled and got up.

"Yeah right." He said. Naruto just laughed and they walked to the mess hall together. The days went by like that and they eventually finished basic training and were sent out to the real war. Sasuke and Naruto were sent to check out a town that was previously occupied. They were just supposed to make sure the enemy was out and that everything was still okay there.

"Man this stuff is good." Naruto smiled as he finished off his ramen.

"You ate like five bowls." Sasuke sighed. Naruto laughed.

"I could probably eat more." Naruto smiled. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You really are a dobe." Sasuke sighed as he paid and they left. Outside, however was a group of enemy soldiers waiting for them. "Shit."

"Come with us if you know what's good for you." One of the soldiers said.

"Yeah right." Naruto laughed. "You can all go fuck yourselves." He added as he threw down a smoke bomb. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and they ran as fast as they could away from there. They found that there were enemy troops looking everywhere for them actually.

"This is bad." Sasuke said as they hid in an alley way. Naruto leaned against the wall and looked up at the sky.

"It'll get dark soon. We should climb up to the roof and try to find a place to hide." Naruto said nodding towards the ladder. Sasuke nodded. It was the dead of winter and it had been snowing pretty badly every night. They needed to find shelter soon.

"I'll climb up, you hide here." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and Sasuke climbed the ladder and got onto the roof. He looked around and saw some church ruins. He went back down and grabbed Naruto. "Okay. We can go to the church ruins. I doubt anyone would go over there. I'm sure there's a basement we can hide out in." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. They made sure no one was looking and ran towards the ruins while ducking behind every building or cart they could find. When they made it down into the basement of the church Sasuke brushed the snow off his coat while Naruto shook it out of his hair.

"Shit, there isn't much of a place to hide down here." Naruto said looking around at the nearly empty basement. The only thing in there was a pile of fabric on a small table and then a bunch of stone coffins. "It's kinda creepy in here." Naruto shivered slightly. "What do you think this fabric is for?" Naruto asked eyeing the black fabric.

"It's what they use to cover the bodies of the dead priests." Sasuke answered. Naruto turned and was about to ask how Sasuke knew, but then saw Sasuke had opened a coffin.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"We need a place to stay. In case you haven't noticed there's not actually a roof here." Sasuke snapped.

"Yeah, but that's like desecrating a grave. Isn't that sacrilegious or something?" Naruto asked. Sasuke growled.

"They're priests. They were all about helping people and we are in desperate need right now, I doubt they'll mind. Besides, this church was abandoned and destroyed, that's much worse." Sasuke said. He grabbed the cloth lining the coffin and pulled it out and dumped the ashy remains on the ground.

"That's disgusting." Naruto said.

"You're not being any help. Unless you have any better ideas it would be more helpful if you'd just shut up." Sasuke growled at him. Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. Sasuke grabbed the black fabric from the table and started lining the coffin with it.

"What are you doing now?" Naruto asked.

"So we don't have to lay on the cold stone." Sasuke said.

"You're serious?" Naruto asked. Sasuke growled at him. Naruto sighed. "Fine, but if we get cursed because of this, I'm gonna kill you." Naruto said helping Sasuke line the coffin. They put most of their weapons in another coffin and both got into the one coffin.

"It's gonna get crowded." Sasuke said.

"Good thing we're not claustrophobics, huh?" Naruto smiled. Sasuke smiled back.

"Help me get the top on." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. They pulled the stone lid over and only left about an inch open so that fresh air could get in. It wasn't that it was physically uncomfortable to be in the coffin, but there was definitely mental and emotional discomfort. It was awkward for Sasuke and heartbreaking for Naruto.

"It's freezing." Naruto said after what seemed like hours of silence.

"It's starting to snow." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. He could feel the snowflakes landing on his head. Sasuke shifted slightly and Naruto ended up being pressed flush against the other boy. He could feel Sasuke's heart beating steadily through his own chest. Even though they were both wrapped up in fur coats and scarves and extra layers of shirts, Naruto could feel Sasuke's warmth. Naruto started to drift to sleep with the thought of being surrounded by Sasuke. An hour later they both were shaking.

"We're gonna freeze to death." Naruto said softly.

"At least we're already in a coffin." Sasuke smirked. Naruto hit him.

"That's not even funny." Naruto said. Sasuke was quiet for a minute and then he unzipped his coat before also unzipping Naruto's and then zipping them back together.

"Take off your shirts and stuff. The best way to stay warm is to share body heat." Sasuke said as he awkwardly undressed. Naruto did as he was told and they stuffed their shirts around them to keep the cold air out.

"You think we're really gonna die here?" Naruto asked softly.

"Don't think about it." Sasuke said gently. Naruto nodded and pressed against Sasuke's chest. Again they tried to sleep but it was too cold and then Naruto's stomach growled.

"Damn." Naruto sighed.

"Hungry?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. Sasuke shifted slightly and then gave Naruto an energy bar. "Eat this." Sasuke said. Naruto unwrapped the bar and took a bite.

"You eat too." Naruto said lifting the bar to Sasuke's face.

"I'm not hungry." Sasuke shook his head and put his hand over Naruto's before lowering the bar back to the blonde. Sasuke's hand stayed on Naruto as he ate. Naruto of course ate slower just to keep the contact. When Naruto finished eating they laid in silence. "Naruto, I have a confession." Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I love you. And not like just a friend kind of love but like the kind of way I've loved you for the past however many lifetimes we've been together." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled.

"Bout time you remembered me, bastard." Naruto said. Sasuke lifted Naruto's head to give him a sweet kiss.

"I figured if we're gonna freeze to death here I might as well tell you before it's too late." Sasuke said. Naruto kissed him and smiled.

"I don't want to freeze, or die, but I'm really happy right now." Naruto smiled.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke said kissing Naruto again.

"I love you, Sasuke. I missed you." Naruto smiled while wrapping his arms tightly around Sasuke. They laid there cuddled together and exchanging gentle kisses and words of endearment for about two hours before there was a distant whistling coming from above them.

"What?" Sasuke asked. Naruto started crying.

"That's not fair." Naruto shook his head.

"A bomb." Sasuke said softly.

"It's not fair." Naruto cried. "I just got you." Sasuke looked at him.

"I'll find you earlier in the next life I swear." Sasuke said while wiping Naruto's tears away. Naruto nodded. Sasuke kissed Naruto deeply and everything went white as the entire city was destroyed.

* * *

sorry, it's kinda short. and i know that Naruto and Sasuke die... but they don't really... you know? REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

REALLY SHORT sorry.

* * *

Present Day

Sasuke shifted and looked at himself in the mirror. He always did look good in a tux. He sighed heavily.

"So, are you ready?" Neji asked.

"Not really." Sasuke said nervously. "I mean I like Ino and all, but I'm not ready for marriage." Sasuke sighed.

"What's on your mind?" Neji asked.

"Nothing. I just don't feel like this is right, you know?" Sasuke asked looking at himself again. "Ugh, I can't do this, Neji." Sasuke sighed running his hands through his hair.

"You have to. Do you know how many pissed off people you will have to deal with? You wanted it to be open to reporters, this is going to cause a huge commotion." Neji sighed.

"Well what am I going to do? I don't want to get married." Sasuke sighed. The door burst opened and Naruto was standing there. "What the hell?" Sasuke asked.

"Here for your final plea?" Neji asked. "I should leave you two alone." He said as he got up and left.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke growled.

"You can't get married." Naruto panted.

"Why the hell not?" Sasuke growled. Of course he didn't want to get married, but he wasn't going to tell the blonde that.

"Because you don't love Ino, you don't even want to be with her." Naruto said.

"What give you the right to say that?" Sasuke growled.

"I have every right because you're supposed to be with me." Naruto shouted at him. "I thought you had gotten your memory back that night when we made love," Naruto started.

"Made love? It was a one night stand." Sasuke said.

"No one has sex like that for a one night stand, Sasuke." Naruto told him. Sasuke sighed.

"What do you want from me, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I just want you, Sasuke. Why can't you remember me?" Naruto asked.

"Because I was never with you. That was all a dream or something that you just made up. Now leave before I call security." Sasuke said.

"I remember when I was supposed to get married about three hundred years ago. You came stomping down the aisle in the middle of the ceremony, grabbed my hand and told everyone that I belonged to you and not the cheap whore at the altar." Naruto laughed softly. "I think you made Sakura cry."

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"It's always the same people here. Why can't you remember it?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed.

"Seriously, this has gone too far. Just get out, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Just give me one thing." Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke asked. Naruto kissed him gently and looked at him expectantly. Sasuke looked away. "Just leave or I really will call security." Sasuke said. Naruto blinked and his eyes were full of tears.

"Okay. Fine." Naruto said softly and left. Naruto got outside of the church before he was hit with an intense pain in his back and chest. Naruto bit his lip and fell to his knees pressing his hand to his chest right over where his heart was. The pain in his back seemed to be coming from his shoulders. He reached back and felt the two scars that had always been on his back were raised slightly and burning.

_"Are you willing to give up your place here for that human?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Very well. If you can make him love you the same as you love him, you can be with him forever. If not then you will cease to exist."_

Naruto panted softly and smiled sadly.

"That's right, I was an angel before." Naruto said. He screamed as he remembered the pain of his wings being cut off. He looked down at himself. The black pants and orange shirt he had been wearing had turned a brilliant white. Naruto was breathing heavily but he felt calm in spite of the pain. "So this is what it feels like when angels die." Naruto said as he held his hand out in front of him. His fingers were starting to fade away. "Guess I really willfade away and cease to exist." He sighed.

Inside Sasuke threw a chair at the wall while screaming with frustration.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked.

"That fucking blonde." Sasuke growled gripping his chest. "Who the hell does he thing he is coming in and telling me some crazy story about how we've always been lovers and what not?"

"What if it wasn't a crazy story?" Neji asked. Sasuke laughed.

"Please don't start that, Neji." Sasuke sighed.

"Very well, you have a wedding to get to." Neji said motioning for Sasuke to get moving. Sasuke calmed himself and nodded. The ceremony started and Ino looked beautiful. As they were standing there and the minister was reading a passage from the bible Sasuke looked at his fiancée and suddenly he felt like she was wrong. His bride was supposed to be taller, with darker skin and brighter hair and eyes and a man. Sasuke blinked when a flash of the blonde in a white tux came to the front of his vision. The blonde looked up at him excitedly and smiled before mouthing 'I love you' and then thousands of years of memories flooded his mind. Sasuke gasped and stumbled away from Ino.

"Sasuke?" Ino asked. Sasuke looked at her and then at the minister and then everyone else in the audience.

"I'm sorry, I can't marry you. My heart has already been spoken for. It's always belonged to someone else." Sasuke said before running out of the church. Sasuke found Naruto on the steps crying. He had an ethereal glow about him and was slowly fading away. "Dobe?" Sasuke asked gently. Naruto gasped and looked up at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be marrying Ino?" Naruto asked.

"How could I? I only love you." Sasuke said kneeling down and cupping Naruto's face. Naruto laughed and cried as he pulled Sasuke closer.

"Bout time you remembered me, bastard." Naruto said as Sasuke kissed him. They immediately deepened the kiss and Naruto stopped fading and came back.

"Sasuke?" Ino asked. Sasuke looked up to see Ino, Sakura, Neji and about fifty reporters standing there. "You left our wedding to come make out with some guy you had a one night stand with?" Ino growled. After running into Naruto on the street Ino kept insisting Sasuke invite him and 'Jasper' to their wedding and Sasuke eventually had to explain how he really knew Naruto. Ino was upset then, but now she was just pissed.

"It wasn't a one night stand." Sasuke said while bringing Naruto closer so the cameras couldn't see his face. "Sorry, but I've always loved him, it just took me a long time to realize it." Ino huffed and stormed off. Half of the reporters followed Ino while shouting questions while the other half started shouting questions at Sasuke. Neji sighed as he took his jacket off and put it over Naruto's head.

"Come on, then." He said pulling them to the car. Sasuke was in the passenger seat with Naruto in his lap and Neji drove. Once they got away from all the commotion Neji slowed down. "Congratulations, Naruto. You got him just in time." Neji said as they drove towards the airport.

"Why the hell didn't you say anything earlier to him you jerk!" Naruto shouted at him.

"It's not really my place to mess with your fate. I'm just supposed to make sure nothing bad happens to him before you get here." Neji said.

"Thanks for watching over him until now." Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke. "I thought I had lost my chance."

"Next time, don't wait so long to find me, dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed and kissed Sasuke.

* * *

Next/last chapter is up as well. REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Last chapter. this one is when Sasuke and Naruto 1st meet.

* * *

5,000 Years Earlier

Naruto sighed as he walked the streets of heaven. It seemed like everyone was busy except for him. Each angel seemed to have an important task to do and Naruto was starting to feel left out. He wasn't a messenger angel, he wasn't a guardian angel, and he wasn't a warrior angel or anything special, he was just Naruto the angel. Naruto found a place on a cloud where no angels were and sat down. He watched his feet dangling over the abyss of space and time. It's not that he disliked being an angel, but everyone wants to feel useful sometime.

"Why are you sitting here all alone, Naruto?" God asked. Naruto jumped slightly and turned to face God.

"I didn't want to get into anyone's way." Naruto said. God sat down next to him.

"Why would you be in anyone's way?" God asked.

"I don't know. I just feel like everyone has some great purpose with an important job and I do nothing of any importance." Naruto sighed while picking at the cloud.

"Why would you think you're unimportant? Every one of my creations is very important." God told him.

"Why did you create me then? I'm so useless." Naruto said.

"Useless? Who's the angel who always plays with the cherubs? Who always gives everyone that extra boost of encouragement?" God asked while putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Who always sings my praises the most devotedly even though everyone tells him that he can't sing?" God added with a laugh. Naruto laughed as well.

"I guess I do." Naruto said while smiling at God.

"Everyone has a purpose, Naruto. But you'll have to figure out what yours is for yourself, that's what gives it meaning. It would be pointless for me to tell everyone what to do, then there would be no free will." God pat Naruto's head. "You just cheer up, okay?" Naruto nodded.

"Yes. Thank you." Naruto smiled. God smiled and walked off. Naruto was about to get up when he saw something below him. Naruto looked down to see a beautiful prince on earth. Naruto couldn't take his eyes away from the prince. Surely in all of God's creations, this boy had come close to perfection. Naruto saw Neji and flew down to him. "Neji, who is that boy?"

"Him? That's Uchiha Sasuke. I'm his guardian." Neji answered. Naruto looked at the boy.

"Sasuke? He's very beautiful." Naruto said.

"What? Did you say something?" Neji asked not really paying attention to Naruto.

"Oh, no nothing." Naruto smiled and shook his head. "Anyway, I'll see you around, okay?" Naruto said and flew off. Naruto found himself watching Sasuke every day for years and years. One day Sasuke's country went to war. Sasuke was in the forest and there was an enemy behind him. The enemy drew his bow and Naruto's heart stopped. The next thing Naruto knew was he had fallen from the sky, landed on Sasuke and got shot himself. Sasuke looked up at the blonde and blinked. Naruto gasped and quickly scrambled off of the prince. Sasuke looked and saw the enemy.

"Wait here." Sasuke said before running off towards the enemy.

"What the hell are you doing?" one of the angels of death growled. Naruto immediately realized what he had done. He had saved Sasuke's life even thought it was time for him to die. The other angel grabbed him and they were suddenly in the court of God. Naruto couldn't even stand, he couldn't breathe. The other angels were talking excitedly. What Naruto had done was a sin, he had gone against God's will. But also it was something no angel had ever done before, Naruto had fallen in love with a human and they all knew it. God raised his hand and everyone was silent.

"Raise your head, Naruto." God spoke gently. Naruto looked up at God with teary eyes.

"I-I don't know wh-what happened." Naruto said clearly terrified of the consequences.

"Tell me what you do know." God said.

"I couldn't stand the thought of losing him." Naruto said looking back at the ground.

"He's just a human." One of the angels said.

"He's a creation of our Lord. Everything God creates is precious." Naruto snapped back. The angels started murmuring again but God raised his hand and they stopped.

"Why couldn't you stand that thought?" God asked. Naruto bit his lips to keep from crying.

"I love him. I want to be with him." Naruto said and started crying. The angels gasped and started yelling out hateful things. "Please let me be with him." Naruto begged softly.

"Banish him to hell!" the angels started calling. Naruto bit his lip.

"This is my purpose!" Naruto shouted and looked up at God. The crowd immediately went silent. "You told me that we all had to find our purpose. This is mine. I know you created me for this."

"You know this?" God asked. Naruto nodded.

"I can feel it in my heart. I'm supposed to be with him." Naruto said. "Please, let me be with him forever." Naruto asked looking at God.

"Are you willing to give up your place here for that human?" An angel asked.

"Yes." Naruto smiled.

"Very well. If you can make him love you the same as you love him, you can be with him forever. If not then you will cease to exist." God said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"If you give up your place here then unfortunately you can never return." God answered. "Are you still willing to give this all up for Sasuke?" God asked looking at Naruto closely. Naruto smiled.

"You of all people should know that you can't change my mind once it's made up." Naruto said. God smiled and laughed.

"That's right." God said as the smile turned sad. God walked down to Naruto. "You will be missed." God said.

"Thank you." Naruto said hugging God. Neji, Kushina and Minato appeared in the court.

"Neji, Sasuke is still under your care. Kushina and Minato, I will leave you in charge of Naruto when he becomes human." God said. The three angels nodded. God looked back at Naruto and sighed. "Unfortunately, this is the part when we cut your wings." Naruto winced.

"Do it quickly please." Naruto said. God nodded and an angel carrying a sword came over. The angel raised the sword and Naruto was blinded by pain. When he opened his eyes, the pain was gone and he was on earth in a soft bed.

"You're awake." Sasuke said. Naruto looked over at him.

"Sasuke." Naruto breathed out. Sasuke smirked.

"You know my name?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. "Then you're at the advantage." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled.

"My name is Naruto." Naruto said.

"Well, Naruto, I must say I was quite surprised to find you in my garden this morning." Sasuke said. "I was worried when you disappeared after saving me." He added.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said softly.

"Tell me, Naruto, what happened to your wings?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto carefully. Naruto winced. "I know you had them when you saved me. Are you an angel?"

"I was." Naruto admitted.

"What did you do? Did you get cast out from heaven or something?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled softly and shook his head.

"I was given a fond farewell." Naruto said.

"Then why are your wings gone?" Sasuke asked.

"I gave them up." Naruto said looking up at Sasuke.

"For what?" Sasuke blinked not really understanding why an angel would give up their wings.

"For you." Naruto said softly.

"Me? What have I got to do with it?" Sasuke asked.

"I love you and I want to be with you." Naruto said and then blushed. "I'm sorry that was very forward of me." He said.

"You want to be with me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"I watched you from heaven and fell in love with you. That's why I saved you." Naruto said. Sasuke blinked and looked away.

"Was I supposed to die that day?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Naruto answered.

"So you gave up your place as an angel because you saved me when I was supposed to die because you wanted to be with me?" Sasuke asked.

"I couldn't stand the thought of you not being around." Naruto said. "It may sound selfish, but I want you, Sasuke. I love you so much."

"It's not selfish at all." Sasuke said gently. Naruto looked at him. "When you saved me I fell in love with you and I wanted to find some way to get you so that I could have you for myself. I'm really the selfish one."

"If you truly love me, we can be together forever." Naruto said. Sasuke kissed Naruto gently.

"Then I want to be with you forever." Sasuke smiled. THE END.

* * *

WAH! i just realized i didn't explain very well about a few things, but there wasn't really a good place for them to fit once i finished the story so here's some explinations...  
1. Neji is Sasuke's guardian angel and his only duty is to just watch over Sasuke. So I don't really know if he remembers all the details of the previous lives or not. The whole deal about him being with Shika once and then with Sakura another time is just because. He loves the people he is with, but his purpouse isn't to be with those people, only to watch over Sasuke.  
2. Neji also wasn't there when the whole 'You can't return so you'll just fade into nothing' thing went down, so he didn't know the consequences.  
3. Everyone is always in the same life but like Sasuke it's every other lifetime that they show up. And these are real lifetimes, not a few years but like 60-80 years long.

I think that's it, any other questions you can ask and i will answer them to the best of my abilities.

Hope you enjoyed the story! REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
